Numerous processes have been proposed for separating a water molecule into its elemental hydrogen and oxygen components. Electrolysis is one such process. Other processes are described in United States patents such as 4,344,831; 4,184,931; 4,023,545; 3,980,053; and Patent Cooperation Treaty application No. PCT/US80/1362, published 30 April, 1981.